carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of 1802/Articles
Note: Due to sexist issues of a long time ago, the term "he" can also be substituted with "she" if necessary. The Articles Article 1- The State # The Kingdom of Brunant, or Carrington Island is an indivisible sovereign nation with total and unquestioned power over Hogeberg Island, Central Island, Middleton Island, Brunant Island, as well as its citizens and residents. # (2011) The Kingdom also has power over Aurora Island and therefore Aurora Parish. # The Kingdom is a Democratic Kingdom, governed by the laws of the nation Article 2- The King # The King of Brunant is to be recognized as the Symbolic Head of State of the country. :a. The King may only have ceremonial powers invested in him. :b. The duties of the king include: :::i) the right to declare war and make peace, upon the express consent of Congress. :::ii) the signing off of the yearly congressional budget :c. The rights of the King include: ::: i) (1802, repealed 1881)the right to dismiss any member of office if the king feels he or she is not satisfying the nation. ::: ii) (1802, repealed 1881)the right to end congress. ::: iii) (1802, repealed 1881)the right to appoint congressmen. ::: i) the right to call a referendum of a particular issue. Article 4-The President # The''' President of Brunant''' is the acting Head of State of the country. :a. The duties of the president are: ::i) to serve as the second house of government, and upon rational judgement, voting on all proposals ::ii) to provide a public face to the international community, and to provide good relations with other entities. 2. (1802, repealed 1881) The President of the Kingdom is to be appointed by The King, under the counsel of congress, for a period consisting of no more than six years before re-apointment retirement. 3. The President of the Kingdom is to be elected by the general populace for a period consisting of no more than six years before retirement or re-election. :a. The President may only serve two consecutive terms, or three non-consecutive terms. Article 5- The Prime Minister # The Prime Minister of Brunant is the chief of government. :a. The duties of the prime minister are: ::i) to appoint (and dismiss) other cabinet members and ministers ::ii) co-ordinate the policies and activities of all government departments ::iii) to head the civil service 2. The Prime Minister is to be elected by the general populace for a period consisting of no more than four years before retirement or re-election. :a. (1902, repealed 1990) The Prime Minister may serve an unlimited amount of terms if elected. Article 6- Congress # Members of the congress are the popularly elected representatives :a. The duties of the congress are: ::i) to represent the inhabitants of their parish ::ii) to propose bills in congress ::iii) to amend bill and other laws :b. The powers of congress include: ::iv) being able to make a constitutional amendment, with the support of a majority of congresspersons and parishes amounting to more than 50% of the general populace 2. (1802, repealed 1882) Members of the congress are to be appointed by The King, under the counsel of the President, for a period consisting of no more than four years before re-appointment or retirement. Congressmen may serve an unlimited amount of terms if elected. 3. (1881) Members of the congress are to be elected by the general populace for a period consisting of no more than four years before retirement or re-election. :a. Congressmen may serve an unlimited amount of terms if elected. 4. (1802, repealed 1990) Senators of congress are to be appointed by The King, under the counsel of the President for a term of either 25 years, or until the senator reaches the age of 75. :a. (1802, repealed 1990)Only competent persons with previous experience in politics may be appointed as senators. Article 7-Division of Powers 1. The National government may only set up laws :a. As prescribed to it in the constitution :b. If they do not violate the Bill of rights 2. Federal law must act as a framework for setting up parish law :a. Except when dealing with issues of military matters :b. Except when dealing with matters involving a plurality of parishes Article 8- Elections 1. Elections are to be held and overseen by the Elections bureau :a. The Elections bureau must organize elections within the specified timeframes ::i) exceptions to this may occur under martial law :b. The Elections bureau has the right to decide which voting method the nation uses, so long as: ::i) It is democratic ::ii) It is held in secret ::iii) It does not involve any form of violence or prejudice 2. (1851, repealed 1881)All male citizens of Brunant are allowed to partake in elections :a. All citizens of the Kingdom of Brunant are allowed to partake in elections as long as they are above the legal age of 18 years 3. After elections the party with the most votes forms the government. :a. If no party has a large enough percentage of votes, they may engage in coalitions with other parties Article 9- The Judiciary 1. The Kingdom of Brunant must allow for a supreme national court free from royal& political interfearance with the task of measuring and enforcing the law. :a. This court is to remain permanent and a full part of governmental institutions. :b. The supreme national court is to have unquestionable jurisdiction over all local courts. 2. The court is to be presided by the Chief Justice :a. (1802, repealed 1881) The President, under the consent of the King appoints justices to the court. :a. The President, under the consent of Congress appoints justices to the court :b. The Chief Justice is appointed for life and he may: ::i) Be tried for perjury if desired by the president ::ii) So-long as the Justice retires at the mandatory limit of 75 years of age ::c. The Chief Justice is to be knowledgeable in the laws of the nation ::d. The Chief Justice may take any decision whatsoever so long as: ::i) He complies with what is prescribed in the Constitution, or may make an inference if necessary. ::ii) He is not personally or emotionally involved in the case. :iii) He does not hand a sentence out in malice or vengeance. :iv) It is his own decision and it is not influenced by other people. :v) Issues that cannot be solved with entries in the Constitution will be up to the Chief Justice himself. 3. The Supreme court may only hear cases if: :a. They have passed through other court levels and have been appealed :b. They are of high enough importance to be deemed judgeable at the Supreme court Article 10- Amendments 1. The constitution may only be amended in any shape or form if: :a. an absolute majority in congress is in approval :b. an absolute majority of the Brunanter electorate approves it in a referendum :c. a majority of the parishes are in agreement 2. Amendments may only be carried out to the benefit of the people Article 11- Parishes 1. Parishes are allow to introduce their own laws as long as: :a. It does not violate the Bill of rights :b. It does not violate the constitution :c. It is done for the benefit of the people 2. Laws not specified by the parishes fall into congressional jurisdiction :a. laws in conflict with national law are deemed not legal 3. Parishes are responsible for setting up institutions dealing with the interpretation and carrying out of constitutional matters Article 12 (1st Amendment)- Citizenship and Immigration 1. An immigrant is defined as a person who has arrived in Brunant following legal procedures :a. an immigrant is not allowed to vote or run for any political or judicial office 2. A citizen is defined as a person: :a. who has lived in Brunant for over four years :b. has a permanent residence in the country :c. resides in the country for a majority of the year Category:Constitutions Category:Lists